Stuck
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: If Lann's the one stuck in the ice, then why is Evie the one who feels like she's slowly melting? LannEvie drabble.


What can I say? I'm riding the Lann/Evie train. Nee-ner.

* * *

_**Stuck**_

_**October 04, 2012**_

_**by: Her Head in the Clouds**_

* * *

"Hold still, meat head!"

"Argh, dammit, Evie! Just hurry up!"

"I _would_ if you'd _shut up _for a minute!"

Lann would've flipped his head away from her in annoyance were it not for the five feet pillar of ice he was currently encased in. His entire body was numb as his teeth chattered from the sensation wrapping his neck downward to his feet.

"M-my limbs are g-gonna fall off!"

Evie sighed dramatically, "Shut _UP_! Do you want me to melt them off with my staff?" To emphasize her point, she raised her weapon to his face to let him feel the intense burn emanating from a fire spell she was currently casting. He couldn't cringe away if he wanted to.

"Well, if you h-hadn't g-gone and made t-that ice field in the th-thistle bushes I would h-have never-!"

She laughed despite her frustration. "Well, you kept complaining! I told you a lot of them grow wild outside of Colhen! Just because we're a walk ways from Rocheste doesn't mean there isn't any danger."

He snorted, "Unlike y-you, I actually exp-expect Fomorian d-anger ...not thistles."

"Well, now you know next time not to overestimate your boots!" She smiled good-naturedly but Lann continued to glare.

Minutes passed and his upper body was completely thawed and warming in the hot afternoon sun as Evie kneeled to continue working his legs. His teeth had stopped chattering. The weight of his upper armour and drastic contrast in his body temperature caused the male mercenary to feel incredibly uncomfortable. When he took a deep breath, Evie glanced up at him.

"Hey, you okay?" she said as her wand went in methodical circles over his thighs. She watched as he pulled off a glove and wiped the sweat and water from his neck and brown bangs. When he opened his eyes, he gazed down at her with a tired green-eyed smile.

"Yeah, temperature's just getting to me."

"Well then, take off your plate and relax a bit. I'm not finished yet, mister!" At her words, he grinned.

"Still desperate to see me shirtless, huh?"

She snorted, "Oh yeah, _so_ desperate." With a shrug, Lann figured it was a good idea either way and proceeded to remove his upper armour. When it fell with a careless _thunk_ by her feet, Evie jumped slightly.

"Jeez, that looks heavy!"

"It's even worse to wear." At his voice, she perked up and looked back up at him. Under the shadow of his head in the sunlight, Evie was fascinated by his profile.

When did Lann have such broad shoulders? He wasn't like Gallagher, Karok, or Aodhan in the buff department but his muscles were swelling out beneath his shirts. He was more lean and muscle-defined in the arms. She didn't expect him to push up his sleeves but when he did, her suspicions were confirmed when the well-built contours of his forearms and biceps bulged out. She suddenly had to sick urge to wonder what it would be like to be wrapped in arms like his. Then he had to go and wipe his forehead again and she watched in tight discomfort as the sweat around his neck and tense jaw made him glisten...

"Evie?" And his voice, could it _get_ any deeper?

"We should go out to Rocheste more often," she breathed embarrassedly but didn't really give a crap. That was until, she watched his eyebrows shoot up into chestnut bangs and he crossed his powerful arms over his chest.

"Uhm, Evie?"

"What?"

"Evie!"

"WHAT!" And then she suddenly smelt burning cloth and when she looked back down, his pant leg was slowly smoldering in hot flame.

"OW, DAMMIT!" Lann yelled and on impulse to jump away, he broke the rest of his legs from what little ice was left for her to melt and hopped on his feet, clutching his stinging leg.

"Oh gosh, sorry!" she huffed and bent low to perform a quick healing spell. When the pain vanished and he stopped jumping, she stood up straight and looked up into all six feet of him. "You okay?"

At her concern, when she was usually laughing at his pain, he looked down at her worried face and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah," then he sighed and bent to reach for his plate armour. "Thanks, Evie."

At his soft expression, she instantly melted back into the bubbly mage she was. "Good."

She could think about Lann's well-built physique later.

Much later.

When he was dry, and not with her.

.

.

END

* * *

One-word reviews are nice. Thanks for giving my idea a shot of your interest. Also, I've got other ideas lying around for the two. Should I share more? Stay gold readers.

_Title inspired music: Stuck – Stacie Orrico_


End file.
